Consequences of Loving Thee
by To Destination
Summary: Ryoma loves Eiji, Eiji likes Oishi, Oishi is against Eiji being gay.  This is a yaoi but not your everyday one.  Ryomas and Eijis relationship is frowned upon, what will that do to Ryoma?  please red its better than it sounds.


Another one shot, hopefully it's longer than the last one. This may be somewhat depressing, but review even if it is. The title may not make since but it's all I can think of.

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis

_Consequences of loving thee_

For along time I knew I loved Eiji-sempai. It all started out as a crush, but started to turn into more. Whenever Eiji-sempai Momo-sempai and me went out to eat I would ignore him. Then I would look at Eiji-sempai and blush, so I ended up ignoring both of them. All those times Eiji-sempai hugged me I would try to avoid since I was afraid he would learn that I like him. I wouldn't dare say that I was gay out loud since I knew for a fact Momo-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai were against it.

I found out Momo was against it when we went on a date with Tachibana Ann. She asked me if there was a girl I liked and I said no, then she said your not gay are you. At first I thought it was a joke, but then she said its just wrong for guys to like guys in cruel words. Momo just agreed and said 'its not right'. Then Kaidoh was a different story.

One day I was jogging with him and we saw to people in the alleyway. We first thought he was getting robbed and Kaidoh-sempai went to help he backed out beat red and ran away. When I looked I was two guys kissing, and wasn't sure why he left blushing. After all you see girls and guys and kissing all the time. That was until I realized how bias people are.

Then one time at Taka's sushi restaurant a couple that was girls were asked to leave by his dad and he just watched. So I figured he was against it to. Inui just said he not against it, when we had a discussion, then Fuji said it's cute. Then Tezuka seemed uncomfortable, since his family was traditional. Eiji-sempai wasn't here since he had a dentist appointment and Oishi went with him.

That night on the way home, Fuji insisted on walking me. After a minute of walking he told me that I liked Eiji was a fact. How he knew is not what I want to know. He then said to me, the person that he likes would not be able to accept how he feels. He then said that Eiji liked Oishi, but was rejected since Oishi was against gay dating. Once I got back I couldn't sleep due to a certain red head on my mind.

The next day I went to the lunch to eat and I saw an unusual sight. I saw Eiji-sempai there but he was sad and depressed. When I walked up to him and sat next to him he didn't even notice. So I did something I normally would never do. I glomped him, which caught him off guard. When he questioned his confusion I blurted it out; I told him I loved him. His expression was happy, and he said he would be willing to try dating, and I agreed.

After a few months of dating, we were found out. The main response was disgust. When you looked at Fuji and Inui you could see the smug 'I knew it' look. That's when it went down hill, some ignored us while others were cruel to us. When we walked by they stared and when we sat down everybody avoided us like a plague. It went to far when somebody threw rocks at us. That wasn't the worst part, Oishi ignored Eiji and others did to, that's what hurt him the most.

So Eiji ended up breaking up with me and told me he loved me but he couldn't handle everybody treating him like he was a freak. It was the same for me, but I wouldn't give in no matter what. So we decided that we would be together one more night. We ended up going all the way and I couldn't have been happier about it.

The next day we saw each other it hurt to look at him. Then when I saw Oishi I told him what kind of friend are you. Before he could respond I walked away and went in search of Sakuno. Once I started dating her I got to the point where I couldn't look in a mirror with out hating myself. After awhile I barely talked and became more antisocial. During this time Eiji was dating someone from a different school. He stopped smiling, hugging people, and his tennis was less enthusiastic. When people asked about his performance, or my performance, since I played with no passion. The answer was the same the fire in my heart died.

This went on for awhile, then when I lost a match I went off the court. They asked me what was wrong and I told them I was tired, and walked away. My depression grew, since one of the few things I loved was taken away. It finally got to the point where all I had was my cat. Tennis was less enjoyable since Eiji played tennis.

Then one night I wrote my final words to the people in my life. To mom and, dad I wrote: I'm sorry dad, I just couldn't take it. Nothing had any meaning after him.

To Mom and Kaidoh: Momo you were a good friend but I found out how far your loyalties went. Kaidoh thanks for giving Momo a lot of trouble.

To Tezuka: Thanks for everything I'm sorry I cant become the pillar of support.

To Taka: Thanks for all the free sushi.

To Inui: Thanks for all of your help even though the milk never worked. You were a true friend.

To Fuji: Thanks for being a true friend, and helping me, I just can't go on anymore. Be there for Eiji, he needs a real friend.

To Oishi: Even after all this time I still can't forgive you, and you called yourself a friend.

To Eiji: I love you, I'm sorry about all the pain I've caused you. I would like to ask you a favor could you please take care of Kauripin for me. I wish I were stronger, but promise me you want change just because your so-called friends won't except you. Inui and Fuji are the only ones I can say are trustworthy other than you. I love you more than you could ever know that's why you have to keep going, live for me. This world is cruel but you can handle it. I'm going to end it where it all began.

-Love Ryoma

P.S. I want you to have my toothpaste its grape ponta.

When you get these letter it will be over, I can't handle this anymore I'm just tired.

------------Fuji's pov. ------------

When we saw the body, I knew the world wronged him. Him and Eiji would have been happy together. Are these the consequences of loving thee?

Owari

I hope it made since, enjoy, and review I will give you a donut.


End file.
